


Not Looking For Somebody with Superhuman Gifts

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Series: Remember & Other One-Shots AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Confidence, Depression, JJ has them, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017, Self-Esteem Issues, Yuri's here to comfort his man, kinda sad, pliroyweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: For Pliroy Week 2017Day 2: Self-Esteem/ConfidenceYuri just wants Jean to see himself as he sees him, no matter what he would say about himself. No matter what happens, JJ would always be perfect to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is about self-esteem and I played with the idea and focused on JJ having self-esteem issues and depressive episodes and Yuri would be there to comfort him through it all.

Pliroy Week [Day 2] - Self-Esteem/Confidence

 

The lights were out in the condominium the two skaters shared when Yuri came home from training in Montreal. Yuri sighed, as he placed his shoes in the shoe cubby, near the entrance of the gigantic condo. Originally, was bought for the three Leroy children, it was given as a gift to the two for their second anniversary, Yuri remembered profusely refusing the generous offer only to be forced to have it by the end of that conversation.

Yuri laughed at the memory but dismissed the thought; he had more important matters to think about. He had a gut feeling it was one of those days— he heard a huge crash in the living room, and ran towards that.

He found his boyfriend lounging in one of the couches, the only light coming from the Television screen and a dimly lit cigarette; crumpled papers scattered all over the floor; he found the culprit for the loud sound, his acoustic guitar—broken on the floor. Yuri winced, _‘We just bought that the other week…’_ he had thought. Another thing was what he was watching on the TV. It was his performances throughout the years, both good and bad ones; he was currently watching his performance during the first Grand Prix Final he competed in.

When people hear the name Jean-Jacques Leroy, a lot of things come to mind, a great ice skater, an amazing musician, a fashion icon; that rich man from Canada, the man who does charity in his free time, the one from a family of Ice Skaters—that boastful, proud, arrogant, loud—the list goes on for both negative and positive traits, but people don’t know this side of JJ and Yuri feels a bit proud and worried about being the only one to know this side—not even his closest friends nor family have seen JJ like this.

Yuri dropped next to him on the couch, his head, casually on his lover’s lap, his hand immediately on Jean’s face to brush the hair off it, “Rough day?” the blond asked, caressing the older one’s cheek. He only had a sigh as a reply, Yuri looked away until his hand touched something warm and wet, he looked up to Jean’s face again to check if he was crying, it was blood.

Yuri shot up, almost hitting his head in the process, “Why are you bleeding?!” he exclaimed, running to the grab the first aide box from the bathroom. Kneeling in front of him, he wiped away the blood from the still gushing wound, “What happened?” he asked, much more silently.

“I broke the guitar,” was the silent reply, than a bitter chuckle escaped the Canadian’s lips, “I guess it wanted revenge since the string broke and got my cheek bloody,” Yuri grimaced, as if he felt the pain that would’ve caused, getting a clean cotton ball and dipped it in alcohol, “Hold still, this will be painful,” he reminded, dabbing the drenched cotton ball to the wound, he heard a hiss from the other male, but other than that nothing.

As he added the band-aid to his face, Jean started talking, “Sometimes, I don’t think I’ll be able to live up to everyone’s expectations.” Yuri looked up to that, “What do you mean?” he asked, as he closed the first aide box and placed it on the foot of the table, adding a mental note to return it to the bathroom.

“I mean, in everything yanno?” he said leaning his head back on the couch, “I know everyone says I’m such a great ice skater, but sometimes I don’t feel it,” he started, “My parents were amazing ice dancers, world-renowned ice dancers, champions—my siblings are dominating the juniors nowadays, I feel like I’m lacking somehow—like they’ll surpass me one day and I won’t be able to make a name for myself,” he shut his eyes, as if that would stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks; “You already have a name for yourself J, I mean other than skating, you have a band, a clothing line, a foundation…” he supplied.

“I haven’t made a new design or song in the past months.” He groaned, his hands covering his face, “Izzy has been taking care of the business now and my manager had announced a hiatus because I can’t get up and write…” he continued.

The blond embraced the other in a swift motion, “Hey, stop thinking of those things,” He hushed him, “You’re amazing, okay?” he kissed the top of his head, “One of the coolest, most amazing, wonderful and talented guy I’ve ever met.” He added, “You’re a great choreographer, you’re a great musician, you’re a great rival in skating, you are a kind guy, you’re such a great son and brother, friend and…” Yuri paused and kissed Jean’s lips, “You are an awesome lover too…”

Everything Yuri said was true, when they first met Yuri would never say those things about the Canadian, heck, he even hated his guts until the end of GPF, but after the two decided to date—which, Yuri never remembered why he had said yes, but so far, he hasn’t regretted it.

JJ had these episodes a lot, these depressive, self-depreciating moments where he reevaluates his life but from all his faults and failures, when this first happened, Yuri had ran away, he didn’t know what to do; and that ended up horribly, Yuri shivered from the memory. He just wanted Jean to see himself from someone else’s point of view sometimes— ** _his_** —for the record.

He was far from perfect, but then again, who was perfect? Yuri smiled as he saw the light return to JJ’s eyes, slowly but surely. This man was so much more than he took himself for and if Yuri needed to remind him every single day, to refuel his self-esteem, then he wouldn’t complain at all.

“Hey, you didn’t say anything about my clothes line Chaton,” he grinned, Yuri grinned back, he was back to normal at least,

“Sorry babe, but even I won’t wear any of those,” he teased, the black haired man feigned hurt, “Is that so huh?” He tackled him down the couch, “One day, I’m getting you in one of my photo shoots, modeling my clothes” he kissed him on the lips.

“Yeah? As if Jean.” The blond challenged, in reality, he wouldn’t mind doing anything just to keep that smile on his beloveds face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Chainsmokers & Coldplay's new song, Something Just Like This which I have had on loop ever since I started writing this fic. It really seems to fit the story I made, like JJ feels like he isn't enough for everything in his life but Yuri proves him otherwise by sticking by him because he loves him. And he only wants JJ.
> 
> Reference Condominium (Idk why I just like having references): https://www.rougecondominiums.com/en/plans/condominium-1201 (This one's in Montreal :D)


End file.
